the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Iesu Hyuga
'Approval:' 7/27/16 3 feats Razze v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Male, 16 years old, 6ft. 2 inches tall, weighing around 180 lbs. Fit and ripped. Sides and back of head short, top of hair is long and in a short pony tail, in a short tail type of style. White pupils commonly associated with the Hyuga clan. Normal pants and v - neck shirts of varying colors. Bandage around entire chest and left arm, starting at midsection, wrapped around chest, left shoulder, all the way down completely covering every inch of left arm. Tattoos on left and right inside forearms, right of Hyuga clan symbol inside of circle, left of heart symbol inside of circle. Serious in nature but nice and respectful. Sociable and outgoing, but hard working. Takes pride in always getting what is promised done. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength:4 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Earth Release Genin 2: Byakugan Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Earth Release: Earth Flow River - After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique. (10 cpt) # Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet - When used with Earth Release: Earth Flow River, this technique can create a dragon-like head to fire balls of mud at an opponent. This can also be combined with a fire technique to shoot searing hot rock towards an opponent ( 10 cp) # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. (20 cp/round) Equipment *(3) Blood Increasing Pill - undoes some CP worth of damage to a player at a rate of equal to base CP *(2) Basic Medkit - can stop bleeding Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born as a member of the Hyuga clan's main house, he trained long and hard to meet the expectations that he knew would be put on him as a Hyuga. As a single child, he would often train alone, pushing himself to the limit. He became very lonely as he was secluded from others by his family, and had no friends during his early childhood. This led to him craving and needing companionship. At an early age, his entire left arm and torso was crushed while trying to repel a huge boulder with Kaiten, leading him to be unable to use kaiten properly and unable to train and become a proper ninja until the age of 14. He has spent the last 2 years getting comfortable with his body, testing his limits before commiting to becoming a ninja. His goal is to be the best ninja the Hyuga clan has ever had. Category:Character